


PornHub

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, I have no regrets, Is it dirty enough? or could I go further?, Porn, Smut, blowjob, oh look a rabbit hole. i'll go down it., possessive!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Sansa is in her first porn movie and can't go through with it. Jon visits her at her trailer and attempts to calm her nerves...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> I think we're all adults here. So, if porn, and mentions of dirty things like anal and creampies turn you off, then please don't read any further. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Jeanette! And thank you, Amymel86 for all your help!

Jon gazed at Sansa’s naked body as he stroked his cock. He’d never wanted a woman more. He’d never gotten hard so easily. Usually it took a rather lengthy blowjob to get him ready, but one look at Sansa Stark when she stepped out onto the set and she was all he wanted. 

All they’d done so far was kiss a few times – but not too much, that was usually not done – and undress each other, and each piece of skimpy clothing he peeled off of her only increased his desire. She was so fucking beautiful she took his breath away. And she was so nervous about her first scene ever that it made his heart ache. All he wanted to do was take care of her, make this easy for her, and make sure she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her. Not ever. And, if she gave him the chance, he’d never let anyone else hurt her either. He was respected in this business, his words held clout. If he put out the word that Sansa Stark was not to be trifled with, people would listen. 

He reached for her just as Theon Greyjoy, the director, ordered Sansa to get on her knees and suck Jon’s cock. Jon wanted to yell at him when he caught the look of fear on her face. Jon couldn’t blame her. There were men in this industry that thought nothing of choking a woman on their dicks, and took pleasure in treating a woman like a piece of meat and not as a person who should be treated with respect. It was why Jon chose production companies who did treat women with respect, that allowed kissing, and took a more romantic and sensual turn with their porn rather than the venues that were known for having physically harmed women. Theon had come from such companies and it appeared he had not shed his rougher inclinations. 

Looking at her now, at her big blue eyes wide with fear, his dick to wilted a little. Then she scrambled to grab the clothes that were strewn on the floor and ran off the set. 

“What the fuck?!” the director, Theon Greyjoy, hollered after her. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? Sansa! Get back here and finish this scene!”

“Let her go, Theon,” Jon growled as he picked up his black jeans from the floor and slipped back into them. 

“Snow, we need to do this scene,” Theon said. “I have deadlines here.”

“Just calm the fuck down. This is Sansa’s first scene for fuck’s sake.”

“So? She knew what she was getting into. It’s not like she hasn’t had to do some freaky shit before this.”

“She did those things with a boyfriend behind a camera in the safety of her home. Not here with someone she doesn’t know.”

Theon sighed. “So, now what am I supposed to do, genius?”

Jon slipped his black Henley on and then grabbed for his socks and boots. “Let me talk to her.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jon rapped on the door to Sansa’s trailer, he wondered if she would actually answer the door. She did, but only a crack. When she saw him, she breathed his name in surprise. 

Jon felt that like a punch to his gut. Jesus, what was it about this girl? He’d been in almost a hundred films and he’d fucked new as well as seasoned starlets in the industry and yet this one brought out feelings in him he hadn’t felt in years. He’d begun to wonder if he’d been rendered dead inside. 

Now, one look and quick conversation with Sansa and he felt his hard edges soften (while other softened bits hardened). He felt protective of her. In fact, he rather wanted to tell her to get out of the industry altogether because if she was planning on having a normal life while doing porn, well, it just wasn’t going to happen. 

“Have you come to yell at me?” she asked, keeping the door still only open just a crack. 

“No, honey, I haven’t come to yell at you.” 

“Please don’t call me honey. Everyone calls me that and they make it sounds so condescending.”

“Because it is,” he told her. “Can I come in?”

She nodded and stepped aside, opened the door further. She was fully dressed now, but in something much more comfortable – black yoga pants that hugged her thighs, and a blue v-neck t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. She wore black socks and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her makeup was still on though – dark and smoky and Jon wondered what she looked like all scrubbed clean. Probably even more beautiful. 

“Is Mr. Greyjoy really mad at me?” she asked softly. 

Jon’s eyes swept the room before answering her. Her trailer was pretty standard as trailers went, and he noted she hadn’t put up anything personal as of yet aside from a pink afghan on her couch. In his trailer, he had a picture of his dog, a Siberian husky named Ghost.

“Don’t call him Mr. Greyjoy,” Jon said. “You’ll inflate his ego. He’s just Theon, and he’s a bit of a prick.”

Sansa dug her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. “I’m sorry for freaking out as I did. I completely understand if Mr. – if Theon wants to fire me. I know I should have just worked through it…”

“This is your first time doing a real porno, right?”

Sansa nodded, flushing slightly, and looking down. It was at once baffling and endearing that she could actually look shy at this point considering just twenty minutes ago they’d been naked in front of each other and making out. 

“It’s not all that unusual that you would be nervous, Sansa,” Jon told her. He gestured to her couch. “Mind if I sit?”

She shook her head. Jon sat down and looked up at her. “You going to sit?” he asked with a little smile. 

“Oh, uh, sure,” she said and sat down in her makeup chair. 

Jon fought back a laugh. She was not at all comfortable with him yet. He hoped to change that, and not just because he wanted to help her through their scene together, but because he wanted to let her know she had an ally – and one she could actually trust. 

“Tell me about what you did before; how you got in the business,” he said. 

“My now ex-boyfriend and I used to take videos of ourselves having sex and post them on our Tumblr and Pornhub account. Just amateur stuff, really, though we did explore some...”

“Like?”

She was blushing furiously now. “Anal, anal beads, role play, creampies.”

He was getting hard again. Just the thought of taking Sansa’s ass, cumming inside her and watching it ooze out of her…fucking hell, he wanted that. 

“And then what?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound as off kilter as he felt. 

“And then he dumped me for someone else and my family all but disowned me for nearly ruining my brother’s burgeoning political career. I was broke and I couldn’t really go home, so I started looking around. I found a few ads on Craigslist of agents looking for porn stars and I submitted a video. I came out here, to sunny California, and my agent took me around to meet some people and get my name out there. I did a few solo internet things – the typical masturbate in front of the camera thing – and the producer of this movie saw me and…well, here I am. About to get fired.”

“You’re not going to get fired,” Jon assured me. “Trust me.”

She eyed him curiously. “Did Theon send you here to chat with me for a bit so I would feel more comfortable fucking you?”

Why when she talked dirty did he get dizzy? “No,” Jon answered. “He didn’t send me. I sent myself.”

“Oh.”

“And not to necessarily make you feel more comfortable, but to tell you that if you wanted to continue doing porn then I’d help you. Not to sound like a douche, but I’m a big name.”

“I know. I’ve seen your videos. My ex wanted to fuck just like you.”

She’d watched him. He was left momentarily breathless. “Oh?”

She nodded slowly. “There was one scene you did with Ygritte Wildling – she had her shoulders on the floor and the rest of her braced up against a couch with her legs in the air. You were pile-driving her—”

“Jesus Christ, Sansa, stop,” he hissed. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

He looked her directly in the eye. “I want you more and more every time you talk about sex.”

She blinked. “You want me?”

He nodded. “I wanted you the minute you walked on set. I was already hard, didn’t you notice? Blow jobs are common – men like to see a woman blow some guy – but it also helps the guy get hard because you might not know this, but when you’ve been in as movies and scenes as I’ve been in, it starts to take more and more to get hard and stay hard. I was hard as a fucking rock when I saw you. You’re gorgeous, Sansa. And then you have this innocence about you like you don’t know how fucking beautiful you are.” He got up and made his way over to her. She watched him, wide-eyed, as though she couldn’t believe he was saying these things to her. He knelt down before her. “Even now,” he said hoarsely as he tucked her silky red hair behind an ear, “Even now, you’re blushing. You’ve talked about pile-driving, creampies, and anal and you’re _blushing_.”

“Jon—”

“I want to kiss you,” he blurted out. “For real this time. Not for the camera. I want a real kiss. Can I kiss you, Sansa?”

She nodded, looking dazed. 

He slid one hand into her hair and drew her in close. He breathed against her mouth just for a few beats, and then he claimed her mouth with his. Tentative at first, and then harder. Deeper. It turned passionate quickly and Jon shifted closer, pressing himself between her legs. 

He felt mad. Out of his mind with need. “I want you,” he gasped against her lips. “I haven’t wanted a woman as much as I want you in a very, very long time.”

“That can’t be true,” she murmured her hands on his shoulders, gripping him. 

“It is,” he rasped. “You’re just so sweet, Sansa.” He kissed her again, fervently. 

“Jon,” she whispered, breaking the kiss. 

“Hmmm?” he hummed, dropping kisses along her jaw, edging toward her neck. 

“I want you, too.”

He drew his head back and looked at her. He knew then that he was a man lost. “Do you mean it?” he asked, needing her to be sure. 

She nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor. “I’ve watched a lot of your videos, Jon. And your interviews. I’ve always found you so incredibly hot, but you’re also not an arrogant asshole like most of the men I’ve met in this business so far. This is your movie, you’re the star of it, and you could have had me gone if you wanted. You didn’t. Instead, here you are, being nice to me.”

“You make it easy for me to be nice,” he whispered. “I don’t like a lot of people, Sansa. I trust even less. But you…you’ve done something to me, sweet girl.”

She smiled. “I’m just being me.”

“The most potent drug of all,” he said before kissing her again. As he kissed her, licking inside her mouth and tasting her not for show, but because he wanted to, he placed his hands on her thighs and slid them toward her waist. “Can I have you, Sansa?”

She nodded, her eyes dark with lust. “Yes,” she whispered. 

“Take these off,” he said, tugging at the band of her yoga pants. “I want to taste your pussy.”

She bit her lip and moaned before standing and hurriedly ridding herself of her yoga pants, panties, and then her hoodie and shirt.

She wasn’t wearing a bra. 

There she stood, naked except for the socks, and though he had seen her bare already, now he got to look his fill without Theon telling them what to do next, or to move this way and that so he had the right angle. 

“You’re a Goddess,” Jon whispered and slid his hand up her side to cup one breast. “A Goddess of Love and Beauty.” He got to his feet now and led her to the couch. He pushed her down and then got back on his knees and spread her long, sleek legs. “You’re so soft everywhere,” he murmured and ducked his head down to her cunt. 

He licked up her slit, gathering her essence on his tongue. He moaned. “You taste so sweet.”

Abruptly, he got to his feet and Sansa looked up at him almost in a panic as if she thought he might stop. Not a chance. He smirked down at her as he kicked off his shoes, undid his jeans, and shoved them and his boxers off. Then he whipped off his t-shirt and sent it flying. 

His cock was hard, had started to when she’d said “anal” and had gotten fully hard when she’d said “pile-drive”. He went to the drawer of her make up table where he knew the producers had extra condoms for all the actors and took one foil with him back to Sansa. He dropped it on the floor and then got back on his knees. He pushed her back against the couch and went right back for more of her pussy. While he used the flat of his tongue against her clit, he stroked his cock and listened to the sweet sound of her moaning. 

She tangled her fingers in his inky black curls and shoved her pussy against his mouth. Her hips moved in circles and Jon flicked his tongue against her clit rapidly until she was gasping, and then he sucked it into his mouth. 

She cried out, her fingers tightening in his hair, and he tasted even more of her as she came. He moaned, squeezing the tip of his cock. 

He reached for the condom wrapper with the other hand as he kissed the inside of her thighs, her pubic mound, and her belly. Then she sat up, took his face in her hands, and kissed him hungrily. 

Deftly, she took the condom wrapper from him and pushed him back gently until he lay on the white shag rug on the floor. She crawled over him, straddling his thighs, and bent down to take his weeping cock in her mouth. 

Jon’s hips lurched up into her mouth and he winced when he heard her gag. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry.”

“I was never good at deep throating, but Joff never really gave me the chance to get used to it,” she told him. “He just shoved his cock down my throat and didn’t care when I gagged.”

“A lot of movies and scenes want that sort of thing,” Jon told her, moaning when she began to jerk him with her hand. “I won’t make you do that, Sansa. You don’t have to deep throat me. I don’t expect it.”

“I want to try,” she said softly and took him back in her mouth. She bobbed up and down, getting him wet and then asked, “What do I do?”

Jon got up on his elbows and looked down at her. Fuck. What a sight. Sansa kneeling before him, bent over with his cock in her hand and her tongue around the head of it. 

“Relax your throat muscles,” he said hoarsely. “You want to relax enough so that you don’t set off your gag reflex.”

She took him down and after a few times bobbing up and down on his cock, attempting to go deeper and deeper each time, she started to get better about not gagging. When she slurped at the head of his cock, spit on it, and then jerked him, Jon thought he was going to die of ecstasy. Hey lay back, unable to hold himself up and watch her anymore. She’d reduced him to a babbling mess, and then she put her mouth on his balls. 

Jon groaned. “Sansa stop, stop, baby, please.”

“Why? Am I doing something wrong?” she asked. 

“No, I want inside you and at the rate you’re going, I’m at the brink of shooting my load in your pretty little mouth.”

She took her mouth off him with a pop that made him cross-eyed. When he heard her tear the foil of the condom, he got back up on his elbows and watched her in a daze as she encased his cock with the condom. Then she kissed the tip of it and climbed aboard. 

Biting her bottom lip, she braced her hands on his chest and moved her hips over him, grazing the length of his cock with her wet cunt. 

“Sansa,” he grunted, and gripped her hips. “Fuck me, baby, please.”

She smiled a bit and reached down with one hand and brought him to her hole. Slowly, she pumped up and down, taking him deeper with each stroke. 

Jon was in heaven. “Sansa, Jesus, you’re so fucking _tight_.”

“Joffrey wasn’t very big,” she told him. “You on the other hand, are _huge_.”

“Don’t mention him again,” Jon reprimanded her. “Not when we’re like this… or ever at all.”

“No?” she said with a raised brow. 

“No,” he growled. “You’re gonna be mine from now on. I don’t want to hear about him again.”

She laughed as she used long strokes to fuck him. “I’m yours now, huh?”

“Yes,” he hissed. God, his dick felt as though it was in the wettest hottest vice ever. “I want to do every movie and every scene with you and only you.”

She was panting now. “Oh, really?”

He nodded as he watched her, his hand reaching up to fondle her breasts and caress her skin. “I’m in you for not even five minutes and I’m ruined for other women,” he moaned. “Utterly ruined.”

She leaned down, got in his face, and whispered, “Fuck. Me.”

He had her on her back within seconds. Kneeling, he lifted one leg up against his chest and slammed inside her. She cried out at the new angle, and Jon bent her leg back toward her body as he angled his hips so that he went deeper inside her. 

“Jon, Jon, Jon,” she babbled, her head turned away as he fucked her. 

“Look at me,” he demanded.” She looked at him, her hands on her breasts. “Are you mine, Sansa? Will you fuck only me from now on?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She squeezed her breasts, then rolled her nipples into points and tugged on them. Fucking hell, she got him so hot! 

“Look at me, Sansa,” he demanded. 

“Oh, God, Jon,” she sobbed as she looked up at him. “I’m so close….”

So was he as a matter of fact. And there was one thing he wanted to try still…

He pulled his cock out of her and her eyes went wide. “Why did you stop?” she sputtered. 

He pressed his dick against her asshole and looked down at her in question. She nodded emphatically. 

Jon took the condom off and dropped it on the floor. “I’m clean, Sansa. I get tested regularly, and I always wear a condom.”

“I’m clean too,” she said. “Please fuck my ass, Jon.”

 _Happily,_ he thought. 

He spread her legs wide, opening her further, and spit onto his fingers. He pressed his now wet fingers against her ass to lubricate her more, and then spit on his dick. He then pressed his cock against her anal ring. Slowly, he pushed inside her. When his cock pushed past her sphincter, he thought he was going to cum right then and there. He held himself inside her and closed his eyes. “Fucking hell, Sansa…”

“Do you like my ass, Jon?” she asked seductively. 

His eyes popped open and met her gaze straight on. “I love your ass. It’s _my_ ass now.”

She smiled, biting her lip, and then moaned when he pushed further in. 

While he worked himself in, deeper and deeper, Jon put his thumb against her clit and began to rub. Her eyes rolled up in her head. 

When he was as deep as he was going to get in her ass, he began to fuck her. Slowly. Until she looked at him and demanded, “More. Harder. Faster.”

Jon was happy to comply. He fucked her ass with abandon while rubbing her clit and watching Sansa play with her breasts. God, she was a vision. 

And _his._

“Jon, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” she cried out, her legs going taut and then shaking. 

He felt the slickness of her cum on his fingers and her ass clench down on his cock. “Can I cum in your ass?” he panted urgently. 

“Yes, yes, yes, cum in my ass, yes!”

He did, his body jerking as he blew his load inside her ass. “Sansa!” he shouted. “Fuck!”

He felt as though his body was still in spasms when he withdrew from her ass. They shared a groan and Jon watched as his cum began to dribble out of her ass. Because she was _his_. He’d just marked her after all. 

He pulled her up and gathered her in his arms as he sat back against the couch and held her sideways on his lap. “Are you okay?” he asked hoarsely as he pushed some hair from her face and gazed down at her imploringly. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head and kissed him sweetly. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

He smiled. “And there’s plenty more where that came from,” he promised. 

“But only with you?” she asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

He nodded and kissed her passionately before whispering, “Only with me.”


End file.
